Boomerang/HD
The Boomerang is considered a ranged weapon, which behaves how any other boomerang should. This weapon is capable of killing most enemies from a great distance. The Boomerang is not considered as one of the more powerful ranged weapons in the game, compared to the Shotgun, Scepter, or Plasma Cannon. Unlike other ranged weapons however, the Boomerang doesn't produce recoil when thrown which makes it safer to use. They may be found in several places. They could be sold in weapon shops, and have a moderate chance of being found inside a crate. They are most common in the Jungle being used by Tiki man. Attacking from above or behind is recommended, for they only throw the Boomerang straight. However, they carry torches instead on dark levels and are not found on Restless Dead levels. Functionality Boomerangs are thrown like Rocks, but they travel in a flat trajectory (like objects thrown with the Pitcher's Mitt) and return back to the thrower. If the thrower is walking or running in one direction, the Boomerang can be thrown a greater distance since the movement of the thrower will be applied to the Boomerang. For each contact when thrown, 1 damage is done for every hit. The amount of damage done may vary, due to the trajectory of the throw. Occasionally, the Boomerang may push the enemy away, causing them to get caught on the weapon, dealing more than 1 damage. Boomerangs occasionally fail to come back due to objects blocking its return path. This will cause the weapon to drop where it came into contact with the object. The Boomerang will not stop if it hits a floor or ceiling, making it possible to have an infinite Boomerang if the only thing preventing it from coming back is said thing. This can be used as a potentially deadly weapon to kill the Shopkeeper in the Ankh Stall or during Deathmatch. The unique feature of this weapon is that it can be thrown at an angle either upwards or downwards, giving it an advantage over other weapons. Both travel in a 45 degree angle. Upwards yields no loss in distance, while downwards travels half the distance. Jumping and throwing down, like a bomb, accomplishes this task. Disadvantages, however, cause the Boomerang to be risky to use in the Ice Caves against UFOs. This is due to its tendency to get lost when thrown, or launched away by an explosion. Worst case causes a crashing UFO to return towards you. It is also a risky item to use for setting off Powder Boxes as the explosion will not prevent the boomerang from trying to return to the user as normal, but will cause it to inflict a point of damage if it hits them, as if the Boomerang counts as debris from the explosion. Reliable weapon, use with caution. A good feature about the boomerang is that it is capable of catching gems and treasure along it’s thrown path, and bringing them back to you. This is useful for catching treasure and gems across for example, a chasm. Bugs *It's required that the player throws the Boomerang at least once before throwing it downwards, otherwise the Boomerang will be thrown down like a normal item and won't come back. *If a player throws a Boomerang and their body gets crushed or telefragged, the Boomerang will keep its direction and velocity, resulting in an infinitely flying Boomerang until it hits a wall. *If a player is eaten by a Mantrap while holding a Boomerang, the Boomerang will spin infinitely in the place in which it was being held. Category:Spelunky HD